Relation
by breakaway01
Summary: 14 yr. old Kara Willis is sent to PPTH due to an asthma attack. Or is it something more terrible? And what will become of her after her older brother discovers her unknown secret that only her BFF knows about? HouseCameron
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just 2 let u know, this is my 1st House fanfic EVER. So, b a little relaxed, but if there r some DEFINITE things that don't fit or make sense, TELL me!!!! Anyways, on w/ the story!!! **

"I hate Mondays! Especially here!" Kara Willis sat down to a table in the courtyard at Princeton High School, wishing she wasn't a Freshman and rather a Senior in middle school. "I don't have time for myself anymore!"

"Tell me about it!" her best friend, Jessi, complained back, taking a seat next to Kara. "That assignment that Mrs. Haynes gave out in geomentry, ugh! It'll be an all nighter, plus add all the other homework and after school stuff. I mean...high school's fun, but it definetely wasn't the pictutre I saw it as last year."

Kara took a deep sigh. "Well, at least today's over."

"True." Jessi's eyes peered around her surroundings, looking confused. "One question, though. Why are we in the courtyard instead of the front, waiting on the buses?"

"Trey wants to meet me here."

"Trey?" Kara nodded, a small smile brightening her face. "Ugh! I think I"ll throw up if I have to hear about Treeeeey one, more..." Jessi's eyes widened. "Kara. You better go. Now."

Kara faced the back of her and saw Daniel, her older brother, and a few of his crew headed towards the courtyard. "Oh, my God. I've got to hide." She jumped to her feet and tightly put a grip on her best friend's wrist. "Come on! You're coming, too!"

Unable to tug away from Kara's strong grip and to help a friend from getting into a LOT of hot water, Jessi dragged behind her, having no authority of where she was going. The two quickly made their way to one of the back walls of the school and hid behind it.

"God that was close! But he'll eventually find out and kill me!" Kara's face expressed extreme worry and weariness.

"Kill you? About what? And...are you okay?" Her friend's face spelled confusion again, but also hinted concern fron the pale, sheet white color on Kara's face.

"Trey-" Kara forced out, "Our relationship is-" Her sentence was unpredictably cut short by soft, wind like sounds. She breathed harder and harder by the second, but each new breath she took narrowed her airways more and more, seeming if Kara only had a straw to breathe through. It only got worse and worse until she suddenly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kara?" Jessi knelt down and began to shake her violently. "Kara?!" No responce. "Kara, can you hear me?!?!?" Still, nothing. "She can't hear me," she whispered, scared to death, as she bounced up to her feet. She pulled out her pink RAZR and pushed the numbers 9-1-1.

"Come on, come on!" Jessi paced franktely back and forth, phone to her ear. "How long can it take for some dumb person to answer?!"

Right after that sentence, she stopped dead where she was standing. "Yes...Princeton High School...Ummm, my friend just suddenly fell, struggling to breathe. I think she's unconscious...Get an ambulance here. NOW."

**Ta-da!! So, what do u think??? I know that the beginning is more detailed than it's supposed 2 b, but I thought it'd b unique, and it's 4 future chapters. Please R&R!!!!!**


	2. How it all begins

**Just 2 let u know, I know that House says some words, if u know what I mean, but I don't put any language like that in my writing since I'm a Christian. So, no complaining!!! Thanks 4 understanding!!! Well, I'll shut my big mouth and let u read n peace.**

Gregory House wobbled into his office at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, his right hand tightly glued to his cane. Today, so far, had been a busy day, but one filled with so many little cases. And although he loved to solve cases, these were just too obvious for his taste.

_"What kind of idiot mother would come to a hospital with her child complaining about an earache and not know that swimming cause them?" _House thought as he sat down in his chair and began to take on his Gameboy game. _"Maybe I won't have to deal with-"_

"New case." The Dean of Medicine, herself, walked into House's office, wearing one of her usual low-cut shirts.

"You know. It's not very nice to walk in without knocking first," House commented, glancing at Cuddy, then back at his game. "Oh, and by the way, nice shirt. I can really see those breasts, which must be an accomplishment for you."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and showed him the clipboard, staring at him impatiently.

House paused and put down his Gameboy, giving up, knowing that if he didn't take whatever mess was in Cuddy's hands would result in her staying in his office."Fine then, mistress." He snatched the clipboard from her and let his eyes scan the information. Abruptly, he looked up at her.

"Why did you give me this case? I'm a infectious disease specialist."

"I thought it might be better for your practice if you took on this case."

"I don't do any random cases my boss lays out in front of me."

"Don't you think it would at least benefit you if you accepted cases that didn't involve what you're usually used to?"

"Cuddy, I'm a specialist, not some ordinary doctor who's desperate for anything!"

"Well, you've solving the case anyways. Besides, I'm your boss, remember?" Cuddy turned on her heels and started to exit when she stopped. "Oh, and by the way, you've got clinic hours to do," she told him, eyeing House down.

"Yes, Mommy. I'm sure my hours will be more fun than my ball." House went back to his game as Cuddy rolled her eyes again and finally went back to her office.

From there, House battled against his virtual opponent for another few minutes, then turned the toy off. He grabbed the chart off his desk and started making his way towards the conference room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got a new case on our hands." House made his entrance into the room, disturbing Foreman from his papers and Cameron's work on her latest article, and slid the clipboard across the table.

"Hope you don't make your article too impressive, Cameron. Foreman may try to steal it from you," he said looking at Allison, who was as intelligent and gorgeous that any woman could live up to, or at least he thought she was. Then, he looked over at Foreman, disguisted.

"House, it was only once," the black neurologist argued, looking at him.

"Oh, yeah. But once a thief, always a thief. Lazy."

"Hmmmm. 14-year old female. Fell unconscious suddenly after wind-like sounds that came shortly after physical activity," Cameron read aloud, getting the two onto the case.

"Okay. Start nam-...Where's my other duckling?"

Foreman shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't seen him since this morning."

"Cameron?"

"Same as Foreman."

Then as if on cue, Dr.Robert Chase ran into the room. "I'm- sorry," he struggled to get out, trying to catch his breath. He was a total mess, his blonde hair not at its best, compared to earlier that day. "I-had to-" He stopped when he saw his boss staring at him.

"Sit, boy." House said in his usual tone, giving Chase a nasty glare. "Now, start naming conclusions."

"Wait. What's the case?" the Australian intensevist asked, a puzzled look masking his face.

"Well, if you didn't run away from home and been a good boy, maybe you would've heard your owner the first time."

"Here." Foreman took the board from where Cameron placed it and handed it to him.

A rare, awkward pause fell on the team before House brought the case back up. "Hello?! Conclusions!"

"COPD?" Chase guessed.

"Maybe, but not really what I was looking for. Try again."

"Sounds like asthma," Cameron commented.

"Do we have a history?"

"No. You just gave us the case."

"Then go get one. Foreman, if Cameron's right, give her bronchodilators. Pill form." House popped a couple of pills into his mouth. "Oh, and Chase? Make yourself useful, and go do my clinic hours."

Chase opened his mouth to complain, but didn't, knowing that House would win over him. He got up and followed the others out and embraced himself for what was going to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does your husband's side of the family have any major medical conditions?" Cameron asked.

"Only high cholesterol," Kara's mother replied.

"What about your side?"

"Nothing."

"Does your daughter have any medical conditions we need to know about?"

"Asthma," Mrs. Willis blurted out automatically. She was a middle-aged woman with medium length, light brown hair to match her daughter's, and worked at a high position at the company she worked at as a secretary. She looked very business-like, her black suit on, but didn't act like one, wondering how her daughter got here and fearing the worst. Daniel was sitting beside her, holding her hand and trying to console not only his mother, but himself, that his little sister would be alright.

"Okay. I think we've got everything we need." Cameron finished off the last note and looked at Kara's mother. She put her hand over the mother's free one. "Mrs. Willis, she'll be alright. Everything's fine. Since we've got the information we need, treatment can be started, and Kara can be released by tomorrow after observation."

However, the woman didn't respond. Daniel looked at Cameron. "I know what you're trying to do, and thank you. But, this is hard on my mom and everything. Long story."

Cameron nodded. "I understand. I'll leave you now so you, both, can have some alone time." She stood up and started on her hunt to find Foreman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Dr. Foreman walked into the room, discovering the latest patient, who looked so petite, and was, although the hospital bed was just twin-sized.

She looked up from her fingers. "Hi." She gave a small, quick smile in his direction. "Are you the doctor that I've heard about from the nurses?"

"If you're talking about House, which sounds like it, no. I'm Dr. Foreman."

"Oh." Kara glanced at the bed, then back at the doctor. Her eyes laid on the two, tiny round pills in Foreman's right hand. "Are those pills?"

"Yes."

Her face seemed a little disguisted. "Do I have to take them?"

"If you want to get better, then I'm afraid so."

"Fine." The doctor gave the teen the pills and a little water to help her swallow them.

"So...has your family seen you yet?"

"Yeah. About 10 minutes ago."

"Were they surprised?"

"My mom was, but Daniel didn't seem like it. He-"

"Who's Daniel?"

"My over protective, older brother. He's sweet and all, and I love him to death, but he's too much like a mom. Everytime I want to go somewhere, he gets all worked up. Long story. Unlike Dad."

"What did your dad say when he saw you?"

"He hasn't, and he won't for another week or two. Business trip. I hate when he goes on those dumb things. Sometimes, I wish I had more time with him. And with Trey."

"Trey?"

"Boyfriend. Don't want to get into it."

A slight pause casted in the room before Kara asked, "Can I use the bathroom?"

Foreman thought about this for several seconds. "I'm really not supposed to allow you to do this, but I bet it'd be alright for just this one time. Just don't tell anybody."

"I won't. I swear." Kara got out of her cramped bed and onto her feet. It felt good to her, being on hard floor for the first time in a bit. Foreman pointed to the wall behind him. "It's just right next door."

"I kinda already knew that, but thanks, Dr. Foreman." She went next door and entered the tiny restroom and did what was necessary. Everything seemed to be fine, but as she got through drying her damp hands with a paper towel, reality came back. Thoughts of major tests, social life, activities throughout the day, and whether if Trey would be mad or not, flooded through her head. Stress pounded on her harder and harder, forcing Kara to worry more and more. Then, to make things even worse, she began to feel light headed as she looked in the mirror above the sink. Everything span around and around, making her practically throw up, but amazingly didn't.

This was complete torture.

It seemed like forever in her time.

It was misery.

It was...

Foreman, in the mean time, was looking over a neurologic case, when he detected a THUD! from behind him. He immedialy dropped the file and went out of Kara's room to the restroom. When he opened the door, however, he froze when his eyes saw a collapsed Kara.

"Kara!" Foreman bent down beside her and checked for certain signs that Kara unfortunately didn't have. "Oh, no. We need a nurse in here!"

**U like??? Want 2 c more??? Then please tell me!!!!! I only write 4 u, House fans, here Fanfic!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow!!! I can't believe I got sooo many reviews 4 my past 2 chapters!!! Thank u guys soooo much!!! And a huge thanks goes out 2 all of those suggestions everybody made!!! They'll come n handy!!! Anyways, here's the next chapter. R&R!!!!**

"Collapsed?" Cameron was confused, wondering how in the world the pills possibly failed.

"Yes. I don't know what happened, and Kara's still unconscious. Man, I should've been by the restroom," Foreman replied.

House looked at his employee. "You let her pee by herself??"

"Well. No IVs had been stuck into her, and nothing was hooked onto her. I thought it would be okay just for this one time."

"You _thought_ it would be okay. You didn't _know_ if it wouldbe. Mom would be so proud of you right now." House walked back and forth the conference room. "Okay. So the bronchodilators didn't work. Inject her with corticosteriods. That should be our winner."

"But what if that doesn't work?" Chase asked.

"You're a doctor. Use your imagination. I've got mine. See?" The specialist pointed at his head, annoyed at the Austrailian doctor.

Chase, once again, had been defeated by the brilliant Dr. House, himself. "Well, I can't do the injection right now."

"And why not?" House questioned him.

"Unlike _some_ peole, I've got to go do my clinic hours." Chase stood up from his seat and exited the conference room.

"Foreman?"

"Got to do my clinic hours, too." Foreman made his exit, similar to Chase's.

House looked at Cameron, the only other person left in the conference room other than him. "Can you give her the injection, or do I need to do it?"

The female doctor glanced at him and let out a sigh. "I'll do it." She rose from her place and did an original exit, unlike anybody else's. Compared to most people, who just seem to have huge, webbed feet like a duck, Cameron walked with grace, balancing perfectly, even with 4 inch heels on. She, at the moment, was walking on a cloud, her poise the icing on the package.

_God, she's gorgeous. And smart. How could she not be perfect? She's hot and a great doctor. Hmmm...I need Wilson._ House left the room and walked towards his friend's office.

When he arrived there, though, Wilson didn't appear in sight. _And the search for Jimmy boy begins, _House thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about forever, House finally found the examination room Wilson was in. _First, room 6. Then Room 11. Then, 5 other rooms I don't give a care about. Nurses don't have any clue._ He looked into the window above the doorknob, seeing the scene before him. Wilson explaining the treatment options to another one of his cancer patients so they could live another few months or so. The patient, however, was trying to pay attention, but couldn't, looking at the lock of hair she kept during her treatment. House could see Wilson open his mouth to say something else, and suddenly, the once hopeful look she had on her face disappeared in a blink, turning into an emotion of sadness.

_Wilson really needs to get a life other than trying to help dying cancer patients who will oh...have their lives end in the next few months or so. Feel so bad for the guy. _He banged on the what used to be clean, spotless glass and like he always did, got the result he wanted.

"Hold on a second, Trica. I've got someone who really _needs _me." Wilson made his way over to the door and opend it to where just his head could fit.

"Do you mind? I've got a patient in here right now. I'll be there in a minute."

"Awww! But I can't wait."

"You'll live. Trust me." Wilson shut the door behind him and sat back down at his 'spinning' chair, at least that what the name House had given it. House grabbed the Vicodin bottle from his coat pocket and completed the challenge of getting the top off that just had to be child-proof. He then poured out a couple of pills onto his palm and swallowed happily as he continued to watch the rest of the soap opera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was just so important that you had to come tell me and interrupt me from my conversation with another patient?" Wilson questioned as he walked beside House.

"I needed a consultant." House replied back.

"For what?"

"I've been thinking and I've decided to..ask Cameron out."

Wilson stopped and stood where he was in shock. "...House...you can't ask Cameron out."

"Why not?"

"Because you've already broken her heart once."

"So? Maybe I can repair it for her."

Wilson sighed. "House, you don't just say we weren't meant to be to someone, let that person be broken inside, and then try to ask that same person out again. It just doesn't work like that."

House gave his friend a hard, stone glare. "You never agree with me. Do you?"

"I support you in everyway, but this is probably the most insane thought you've had!"

"Well maybe it might not be so insane! I'll ask Cameron myself."

"Fine. But don't get all confused when she says no. Trust me. She'll say no." From there, James turned his back towards House and walked the distance of the hallway behind towards his office.

_God, was that horrible. Wilson doesn't think I can pull it off. But what does he know? _House thought in his mind as he started his way back towards his own office. _I bet myself I can do it. May not be the easiest task, but Cameron's worth anything. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Number thirteen." Kara sighed heavily as she wrote the history question down on her sheet of paper. "I thought you got out of schoolwork when you landed yourself in the hospital. Turns out genius is wrong again." She flipped through page after page, trying to find the solution to part of her assignment. Her eyes studied hard on a certain paragraph, scanning for the answer. The teen started to scribble down her answer when Cameron stepped into the room.

"Am I interrupting you?" Cameron asked.

Kara looked up from her paper. "Uhh..no. Why?"

"Because if I was, I could always come back-"

"No, no! It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's okay, Dr..."

"Cameron."

"Dr. Cameron." Kara turned back to her schoolwork as the doctor walked over to the bed and began to dampen a cotton ball.

"So..." Cameron said. "What are you working on? Schoolwork?"

"History assignment. Real fun, if you ask me," Kara responded, not looking up from her work.

Cameron turned off the tiny sink behind her and saw Kara's depressing facial expression. "Are you okay?"

The 14 yr. old raised her head up and gave eye contact. "No. I haven't seen Trey in forever and I miss him so badly." Tears started to build up in her eyes. "And Daniel is just being-"

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Now calm down and tell about who these guys are."

"Daniel is my motherly like brother, who won't allow me to do anything in my life. Oh, do you need me to pull my sleeve up?"

Cameron nodded as Kara did so and continued. "And Trey is my boyfriend who...no one knows about it, except for Jessi, who's my total best friend," she told the brunette doctor, saying the 'no one knows about it' comment quieter than the other comments as she felt the cool water being dabbed on her upper right arm.

"Do you mind me asking why nobody else knows about it?"

"Well, see. Trey didn' want..." Her statement disappeared into thin air as she glared at the shot that Cameron possessed in her right hand. "What's that?"

"Corticosteriods injection. This should help you, unlike the pills Dr. Foreman gave you." Cameron stopped the dabbing process and threw the used, soft ball away. "You're going to be in some pain while I inject this, but only for a few moments." She held up the medicine. "Ready?"

Kara nodded and instantly, she felt a small, but sharp sting from the needle. She winced painfully as the few moments of pain seemed to go by more like an hour of it. But before she knew it, the sting went away as she glanced at Cameron, who was taking the needle out of her arm. But, she still had chronic pain inside of her from everything. And stress.

"Hey, Dr. Cameron. Can you promise me something?"

Cameron turned to face the patient. "Yes."

"Promise me that you won't tell a soul about our discussion." Kara watched Cameron put a small, tan Band-Aid over the injection spot as she said this.

Allison suddenly got a strange feeling, telling her to say ' no.' But this girl had been through a lot here in the past 4-5 hours and was having a difficult time at the moment. So, she did what she had to do, even though she may be telling this later on to help her out. Lie. "I promise."

"Good. Because I don't want anyone to know about...Dr. Cameron, why are you looking at my skin so worried?"

Cameron, in the mean time, was just turning back, no having a clue in the world what Kara had just said when she noticed the skin was a grayish color. Not the color a teen's, or for this matter, anybody else's, skin should be.

"Oh, my god." the woman replied, worry choking her words.

Kara stared at the doctor. "What's going on?" she asked, fright hinted in her tone. But the doctor didn't reply back, but instead walking back and forth her room, grabbing random things that came out of nowhere. "What's going on?" Nothing, once again. "Dr. Cameron, I'm serious! What's going on?!"

"Not enough oxygen getting to your brain. Just relax and let me get this breathing mask on you. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

But everything wasn't going to be just fine. Or at least, they didn't know it yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean she's going to have to have to stay there longer!?!?!?!" 14 yr. old Trey Austin yelled into the phone, anger streaming through his blood.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Austin. But she's getting worse, and until she gets better, she'll stay," a nurse assured him.

"Can I at least see her?"

"Tomorrow during visiting hours. 10 a.m. to 4 p.m."

The blonde headed teen sighed. "Fine. Thank you." He slammed the phone on the receiver, muttering curses under his breath.

_How could Kara end up at PPTH? It's probably that dumb asthma of hers. Ugh! Boy, do I wanna- _He suddenly stopped himself and realized that thinking bad thoughts in his head wasn't going to help anything. He sighed again, only this time even sadder and heavier, and turned on his Zune to find the perfect song so his mind could get off the subject for a while. Not because that he didn't love his girlfriend because she was flawless and wasn't worth anything in the world, but because his anger would eventually take over his body.

Is ya man on the flo?

If he ain't...

Let me know

Let's see if you can run it, run it

girl indeed I can run it, run it.

Is ya man on the flo?

If he ain't...

Let me know

Let's see if you can run it, run it

girl indeed I can run it, run it.

Chris Brown's singing and tunes ran into Trey's eardrums as he began to relax and prepare himself for the upcoming day. But he didn't know what was going to happen in his near future. Something that could split the two up was going to come.

Nobody knew or even thought or felt it would take place, but everybody was about to know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could see possibly get hypoxia? That's highly doubtful with the injection you gave her yesterday." Foreman poured himself a cup of coffee and added his extra dose of sugar into it as he heard Cameron's latest news about their patient.

"Hypoxia? Sounds interesting." House entered into the conference room at his usual, late time.

"Cameron was just telling me that our patient showed grayish skin from the hypoxia after she injected the corticosteriods," Foreman told his boss.

"Now we've really got a mystery on her hands. Does anyone know what a nebulizer is?" He glared over at Chase, who seemed to be more focused on the file in his hand. "Maybe the person sitting on his butt, not paying attention to the situation, may know what it is."

Chase only glanced up, then back at the file. "A nebulizer is a breathing machine. Used for helping with..." He looked up and saw House's DUH-why-didn't-you-stupid-doctors-come-up-with-that-solution look crossing his face.

"Exactly. Do you know where it could be?"

"No, but-"

"Then go find it and hook it up. Meeting in here is done." _Dumb Austrailians. They sit on their butts and be lazy all day. _House wrote all of the symptoms on the infamous white board so far in the case as the three ducklings made their exit.

As Foreman started out into a hallway, he saw Chase's thinking face appear. "Chase, what are you thinking?"

The blonde headed doctor turned his head. "I'm thinking about maybe whether my COPD prediction could be correct or not."

"That's out of the question. A disease like that is mostly caused by smoking, and I didn't smell any scent that could be drugs on her. Plus, this takes years to develop-"

"True, but I want to do the spirometry on her and see."

"Chase, that'd be-"

"Don't tell me it's just a big waste of time, Foreman!" There was a small pause before he finished what he was going to say. "Now I want to test her, and if I think that might be the cause, then let me do it!" Chase stormed off, starting his quest on the nebulizer as the neurologist stood in shock, surprised at Chase's scene, but ran off soon enough to go do something else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg walked throughout PPTH, his cane for support, as he searched high and low for Cameron. _Where on Earth could she be? First she's here, then she disappears. _He hobbled through several hallways and four different departments before finally, he found her across the hospital.

"Cameron. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

**Hope u liked it!!! Just 2 let u know, I won't b posting until after Christmas. However, I'll try 2 post sometime ASAP, but it might take a little longer due 2 all of the festivites going on. So, Happy Holidays 2 all of the House addicts out there!!! Love ya guys sooooo much:)**


	4. Questions

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I kept u waiting 4 sooo long, guys!! But, I've been takin' it easy lately, watching House 4 my vid I'm making n the near future (I'll post it on youtube when complete and let anyone who's interested know!), and learning 2 work my new digital camera, DVD burner, movie software, and i-Pod nano. Plus, I've been watching World Trade Center (such a sweet flick, but intense as well) so I've been busy, yes. However, I've taken time out of this crazy life lately to write this chapter. So, I hope u like it!!! **

Cameron, shocked that House wanted her, paused at where she was and turned to face House's icy blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if...you had any plans tonight."

"No," Cameron said plainly. "Why?"

"Well...would you like to go out?"

Cameron opened her mouth slightly, astonished at the specialist's question. "House..." She struggled to speak, but tried her hardest to regain her voice. "House...I'll have to get back with you later."

"Okay, but if you don't, I'll be at your doorstep at 7. Don't be surprised if I'm casually late." House then shuffled his way back to his office to take care of piles of papers. As he turned and made his exit, a girly, good kind of smile crept onto Cameron's usual serious face. She'd just been flattered in her heart by House's offer, even though she had been rejected from him once. Cameron's mind started to think whether to accept the offer or reject it as she went back to her business, busy as anyone could be in a typical day at PPTH.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank, God. Here it is." For the past few 30 minutes, Chase had walked back and forth across the building several times to retrieve the nebulizer House demanded him to fetch. And instead of, 'Let's go get the nebulizer out of this department,' this little demand had turned into a hospital wide scavenger hunt. But, now at least, he could catch his breath.

"There you are. Thought you ran away again." House peeked over at his Austrailian slave and the breathing machine that stood beside him. "I heard about your little dog fight with Foreman. Not a great suggestion you made there."

"Why not? Can't I at least try?"

"Well, one, the test would be a waste of time for both you and the girl. And two, no." He pointed his finger in the direction of the technology. "Now, take that to Foreman."

"What? I just found it, though. Don't you think-"

"Do I hear a whiner? We don't take whiners, don't you know that?"

Chase took in a deep breath, trying to imagine in his own fantasy world that House didn't say that.

"Oh, and one suggestion for the little whimp. Try not sitting on your butt for a long period of time. Really gets you into that lazy mode." House's annoying pager suddenly started going off. "Gotta go see the Devil's wife. Wonder what she wants me for now." The specialist began his 'merry little way' to Cuddy's office as Chase started to the annoying machine that'd probably hurt his back for the next couple of weeks. Fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BANG! BANG!

"Come in, Dr. House."

House limped into his boss's office, approching Cuddy, who was sitting at her desk in front of a dim background due to the blinds with her desk lamp giving the only real light. He sat with a PLOP! on Cuddy's nice couch that he wished he could get for his office.

"What's your complaint now, mistress?"

"House, why has Chase been doing your clinic hours for the past two weeks?"

"Because I've got better things to do. Plus, Chase does a great job at them."

Cuddy shook her head slightly. "I don't care if Chase is the greatest person for the clinic or not. He shouldn't have to be going down there more than he should."

"Well, what if-"

"Everybody has got to do them. Including you."

"But, Mommy-"

"No buts, House. Now, if I see your name listed again, but you not working your butt off, then serious consequences will come to you."

"Are you going to take away my tennis ball?"

"No. But I might, along with suspension."

Greg gave one of his usual, nasty looks at Cuddy. "Fine then." He rose up from where he'd just gotten comfy and took hold of his cane, which had been laying on the side of the couch. He exited the office and entered the hallway. _I can't believe I'm actually going to do clinic work. What has gotten into you, Greg? Well, the moment Cuddy sees me doing my time and leaves, I'm leaving. For good. _He kept all thinking and thoughts to himself, which was amazing, as she headed to the evil clinic, where cases of fever, sore throat, and tummy aches came to, waiting on Dr. House.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kara?"

The teen rose her head up, her eyes sparkling and a giant smile that no one could deny on her face. "Trey!"

Trey rushed to her side and opened his arms wide open to give Kara a warm, comforting hug. She did the same thing back, disbelief unwrapping, as her arms stayed wrapped around her boyfriend's fit shoulders. Emotions of happiness, relief, and love over-whelmed the teens greatly as the moments went on. The hugging lasted only about a minute, but for the both of them, it seemed to last an eternity.

Finally, they let go of one another. "Trey, how did you...what did you...oh, I'm so glad to see you," Kara said.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything illegal to get here." Kara laughed lightly. "And I'm glad to see you, too." Two smiles lit up onto their faces as they paused to look at one another.

"Trey," Kara said to break the silence. "I-"

Her sentence was suddenly forgotten when Foreman rolled in with the nebulizer. "Visitors have to wait in the waiting room during treatment." The neurologist glared at the blonde headed, male teen.

"WHAT?! But he just got here!!" Kara argued.

"Hospital policy-"

"Hospital policy this, hospital policy that. Can't you break the rules for once?!"

"I already have broken the rules once for you. Once is enough. Now, according to the policy-"

"I DON'T CARE about some DUMB policy!!! For your-"

"Kara, Kara. Don't argue with a doctor. He knows what he's doing," Trey told Kara, trying to bring down her steam.

She breathed in and out slowly several times before giving in. "You're right." She turned to Foreman. "And, I'm sorry for my temper."

"It's fine. But we must start treatment immedialy."

Trey glanced over in Kara's direction. "Uh. So I guess I'll check up on you later. Okay?"

His girlfriend nodded sadly, wishing Foreman could let them finish before Trey left. But, it doesn't work that way in hospitals, she thought.

"Well, I'll see you later." Trey made his way slowly towards the waiting room as he heard Foreman preparing the nebulizer for what was necessary. _I hope that doctor doesn't screw up Kara anymore than what she already is. Well, I bet the treatment will work though. It's for Kara's own-_

"CAMERON! Here! NOW!!!" Trey suddenly stopped in his steps and turned back to Kara. He quickened his pace, step by step, his heart pounding faster. When he arrived, the scene unfolding in front of him made him only worry more.

Kara was jottling around unusually in her bed, something he'd never seen before. "What's going on?!!?"

"Seizure," Foreman replied quickly. "Give her a dose of fosphenytoin!"

Cameron did what she was told to, an extremely concerned look appearing onto her face as she searched quickly for the medicine. She grabbed the tiny bottle of liquid and immedialy got it into the patient, who stopped after it presented into her body.

"Is she going to be alright?" Trey's eyes stuck onto the girl in the hospital bed.

"She's going to be fine," Cameron assured him, taking him over to one side and out of the sight of the scene." But, we must ask you to leave."

"I can't!! She needs me!!" The boy attempted to walk around Cameron, but the brunette guarded the way.

"I'm sorry. But right now, Kara doesn't need any visitors. You don't know how-"

"I DON'T CARE about how sick she is!! All I want is to be by her side at all times!! So what if she's contagious, which she's not, and I get what she has?!!? I DON'T CARE!! We'll both be sick here together! Now let me through!!" Trey, once again, attempted to walk around the guard, only quicker than the first attempt, but Cameron didn't allow him to pass through.

"Am I going to have to use physical contact just to see my girlfriend?!"

"Like I said, you're NOT going back there."

"Fine then." Trey began to wrestle roughly with Cameron, who was using all of her might and strength to control the teenager. Grunting noises of all sorts came out of Trey's mouth, making Cameron's job even harder. The immunologist struggled second by second to keep this strong boyfriend of Kara's from going back to the back, but only continued to get weaker by the second.

"SECURITY!!" Cameron yelled at the top of her lungs, pinning down Trey the best she could. Time seemed to suddenly warp into slow motion as the two continued to wrestle with one another. Both were tired and wanted to give in, but desired to get the mission they had in mind accomplished. It seemed the big guys from security would never come to Cameron's rescue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seizures. Fun to watch. Boring to diagnose." House wrote SEIZURE up onto the white board as he commented to Foreman's latest report. He turned around to find only Foreman and Chase. "Hey. Where's duckling number three?"

"She got into-" Foreman's responce was interrupted by Cameron's appearence. The three men could tell Cameron had a tough time. She still breathed heavily from the match and her face still a little red. Her beautiful, long hair was now a total destruction, brown hair tangled in all places.

"What happened?" House asked.

"Kara's boyfriend didn't want to leave her side, so he tried to wrestle through me just to see her. And almost won, too," she replied, out of breath.

"Oooo. Cameron in a match. Nice job, for a girl at least."

"I'll take that as a comment." She took a seat at the conference table and buried her face into her hands, resting the best she could at a time like this.

"Hypoxia caused the seizure. But, what caused the hypoxia?" Foreman thought aloud.

"Asthma, of course," Chase commented. "What else could it be?"

"I'm no expert, but asthma usually doesn't cause hypoxia. Or at least in this case. I was thinking more of something else." House looked at his team. "Anybody know?" No response. "Well, I suggest Cameron needs to go back to the mom and get a better history-"

"No. Why would she need to get another history?" Chase asked, puzzled at House's proposal. "We've got everything-"

"_You _think we've got the information. _I _think we've got more information to gather." House turned his attention now at Cameron. "If you're up to it, which you better be, get details on Kara's asthma test. Who confirmed it, where she took the test at, and all of that good stuff. Looks like Mommy went to a lousy doctor when she noticed her darling was not feeling too good."

Cameron nodded wearily and reached for the chart on the table. Foreman was just about to get up when Chase asked out of wonder, "What do you think is going on that needs more medical history?"

House glared at Chase's direction. "I'm not telling you. I'll wait till you think I'm wrong, do your little test, and put our patient to a point where she's on the vurge of dying. Then I'll be Superman and come to your rescue."

The intensevist didn't comment, but instead went out of the conference room to go do other business that needed to be taken care of. Foreman made his way out as well, going down to the clinic. As House started to go up to his office to rest from his torturing clinic time, Cameron stopped him.

"House... Yes. I'll go on the date."

**Sorry 4 the shortness of this chapter. But, I want 2 save other upcoming plans of mine and details 4 later. Please review and I promise I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!!!!**


	5. Wilson to the rescue Or not

"Can you believe Cameron said yes?" Foreman and Chase were walking side by side when the neurologist abruptly brought up the subject.

"What did she yes to?" Chase asked, looking in Foreman's direction.

"Cameron's going on another date with House. Tonight."

The blonde doctor suddenly paused, about to choke from Foreman's words, even though he had nothing in his mouth. "WHAT? WHY?"

"Apparently, she's giving House another chance, even though he broke her heart. Don't know why, though. Stupid idea."

The two male doctors started walking again as Chase comprehended Cameron's choice. "So, let me get this straight. Cameron's going out with House tonight, although her heart was crushed by the same person?"

"Yeah."

"We've got to stop Cameron."

Foreman's eyes widened. "Are you INSANE??? We can't do that!"

Chase pulled him over to a corner. "Foreman, we can't let Cameron's heart get torn again. We just can't. Who knows what she'll do if House does it again. She could leave PPTH for good and leave us in horrible condition. She-"

"Okay! Fine! We'll figure out something. But how will we do it??"

"Maybe we can' t do it, but..." Chase suddenly saw Wilson stop at the nurses' desk. "We can get Wilson to do it." Before Foreman could argue, he already started his way to the nurses' desk. _Now, how do I do this, Chase? Hmmm...I'll just bring it up casually. Best thing to do. _"Hey, Wilson." He leaned against the desk as he glared over towards Wilson, who was briefly scanning at a file.

"Oh, hey, Chase." Wilson looked up from his clipboard. "So, anything new?"

"Actually, I wanted to talked to you about something. Has House...ever mentioned-"

"Yes. He told me yesterday he wanted to ask Cameron out. And I said it was a bad idea since he broke her heart already."

"Well, obviously he asked her out and..."

"She said yes?" Chase nodded. "Oh, no. What has she done?"

"I know. Listen, I was wondering if you could try to stop her. Or House."

"That, I can do. I've got to go up and see Cuddy anyways shortly before I leave for the day, so I'll see what I can do." Wilson put away the cancer patient's file and hopped onto the nearest elevator, knowing that possibly, the future of the hospital was in his hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cameron, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," she replied to James cauiously. The two stepped into the conference room, making sure no one could see them. "Okay. What's this all about?"

"I-I...don't think you should-"

"Look. If this is all about my date tonight, then we've got nothing to discuss."

"Cameron. House broke your heart once. Isn't that-"

"Wilson-"

"You say you're more polite than you actually are. Can I finish my sentence, please?"

Cameron crossed her arms and made a face. But, she finally gave in. "Go."

"What was I going to say is that isn't getting your heart broken once enough? To me, I don't think it's a great idea for you to go tonight."

"Well, you have your opinion and I've got mine."

"Okay, fine. You're right. But tell me why you want to go on another date with House."

Silence fell onto Cameron for a few moments, but then answered Wilson's question. "Something... was telling me to give him another chance."

"And why if I may ask?"

"I..I-I really don't know. But, I think that something...or someone was trying to tell me something. I don't know what, but it was trying."

"Like something was going to happen that would be...good?"

"I think. But, I've got to go to my place and get ready for my date tonight." Cameron turned away from Wilson and started to leave. But as she was going through the door, she heard the cancer specialist say, "But-"

"Wilson, you can't change my mind. I said I was going and that's final. It's sweet of you to think of me, but if my heart gets broken, it's my fault. Not yours." She shut the door behind her as the man sighed, disappointed, but started towards after House .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House." Wilson entered the office, seeing his friend with earbuds glued into his ears." We need to talk. Now."

House, however, ignored him by cranking up the noise level on his iPod.

"House. House. House!" This time, he only a glance from his friend and then back to the game. "Fine. If this is what I've got to do to get your attention, I'll do it. To House's surprise, Wilson reached out and removed the earbuds. Then suddenly, his friend yanked the Apple product away from him, getting the response he wanted.

"Hey! I was listening to that! Give that back!" House extended his arm out and tried his hardest to get back the iPod from Wilson from where he was at, but he just kept getting further away and raised it higher and higher until House didn't have any chance.

"Now. Can you please talk to me?"

"Will you give my iPod back if I do?"

"Deal." Wilson put the electronic device in his pocket. "Now. Why do you want to go out with Cameron?"

"Because. She's hot."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is there any other particular reason?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind telling me?"

"No way! You don't need to know my inner feelings for her! Besides, if I do tell, I'll be known as the snuggly teddy bear."

"And...what's the matter with that?"

"One, I don't prefer to be known as a teddy bear. And two, I'm a big boy. I don't play with those things. I play with the big guns now."

There were several dull moments of silence as Wilson's eyes wondered down to the carpet, then back up at his friend. Finally, Wilson told him, "Look. The reason I came here i-is ...to stop you from...going on the date with Cameron."

House glared deadly at Wilson in complete shock. "WHAT?"

"Look. House. I needed to know because-"

"Because you want to get into my love life. Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Well, you always get into mine. So what's the matter with me getting into yours?"

"Hey! Me questioning and getting into your love life is a right." You, on the other hand-"

"Woah, woah! You think it's okay to intrude other people's lives. But when someone tries to intrude yours, you...Are you even listening to me?"

House suddenly sat up in his seat, opening his blue eyes. "Yeah. I was just closing my eyes. Dullness and boring conversations get to me."

Wilson sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't get into House's mind. No way, no how. Looks like Foreman and Chase were just going to have to beat him up. "Just...don't break her heart. Or...just make sure she doesn't break yours." He reached into his pocket to retrieve House's iPod. "Here," he said, laying the MP3 player on the desk. "I'm leaving."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. Did you get some sense into them?" Foreman glanced at the technology hooked up to a coma patient.

"No. They wouldn't listen. Look, I'm sorry, but I tried my best."

"Not your fault. There just idiots for not listening."

Wilson had to smile at that comment. "You're right about-"

Interrupting him was a light blonde headed teenager, probably fourteen, barging through the door. Her face showed worry 100 as she caught her breath for only a few moments.

Foreman and Wilson both turned around in perfect timing. "Who are you?" Foreman questioned.

"Jessi-Jordan. Kara's best friend. Listen-, you've gotta come. Now."

The neurologist shoved the clipboard roughly at Wilson. "Finish whatever I don't have done. I'll be back for the board later." Wilson finished the notes off in silence as Foreman rushed quickly out of the room with Jessi in the lead.

The two ran through the busy hallway, pushing aside nurses and other concerning doctors trying to get to their patients. _This better be an emergency. We've a doctor at stake to worry about_. They continued to push and shove people out of their way and run through the hallway as if a fire was blazing throughout the place. Finally, after about several suits against them, they reached Kara, who was in need of the doctor, like Jessi said.

"Why is she...?" Jessi started to question, but stopped when she saw the scene again, her face looking in horror.

Kara was leaning over her bed, gagging up everything she had consumed in the past hours. Her mess kept getting even messier on the floor, yes. But Foreman could see Kara throwing up worse and worse by the minute and knew then that if House wasn't Superman and didn't reveal his hypothesis, this teenager could possibly die. _Just one more attack could do it_, he thought as he rushed to help the patient. _Just one more. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chase!" Foreman made his way over to the startled intensevist."Is House still here?"

"Thankfully, no. He's been a pain in the neck to me all day and-"

"Where did he go?"

"To get ready for tonight, unfortunately. I still wish he-"

"Man! Look, Kara just threw up everywhere, and plus, she's getting worse by the hour."

"Threw up? Couldn't have she've gotten some virus somewhere? That'd explain it."

"That's not it. It's from the hypoxia. She still has some blue skin. Really, I don't think she can wait until tomorrow."

"Well, we've got to. We can't call the doctor that diagnosed her with asthma until tomorrow."

"Do you think we should call House and tell him?"

"Nah. If we do, he'll rush over here and Cameron will get angry. Then she'll find out we called him and she'll-"

"Chase. Enough."

"Sorry. So...do I need to get a nurse for Kara overnight, all night?"

Foreman nodded. "That'd be the best thing to do."

"I'll go do that right quick and then, I can go home. Finally."

Foreman cracked up. "You must be really relieved to get out of here."

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Have a good one." Foreman watched Chase stepped onto an elevator down to the nurses' station. Then, when the doors shut and anyone wasn't looking, he picked up the nearest phone and called House's home phone. As always, the annoying message rang into Foreman's ears, then beep!

"House. It's Foreman. Listen, Kara has an added symptom. Nausea. She was throwing up before I left. Chase has a nurse watching her closely overnight, so no worries. Thanks."

**A/N: I know. This chapter was a bit short. But I promise the next chapter will b longer and better!!! Thanks 4 everybody's reviews so far!!! Ur support now and n the future really helps me out!!!!**


	6. Date Night

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry 4 not updating n a while! School (especially Algebra! Grrrrrrr, factoring!) has been getting 2 me, plus all of my after school things. Like acting, other things 4 my siblings, and, of course, dance. Yes, I'm a dance freak. But who cares??? Anyways, keep ur hopes up 4 tomorrow night the GGs (Golden Globes) and enjoy this new chapter!!!!:P**

"How hard can it be to put on a tie?" House's fingers fiddled with his navy blue tie, one of his few ties and the one he didn't care for much, but it was the only one that appeared in front of him. Now this, in addition to Wilson not sitting in House's apartment, telling him what to do, preparing for the date was harder than it seemed.

"Forget the stupid thing!" He threw the tie on the floor furiously and started to run his fingers through his hair so it'd look at least somewhat decent. Thoughts streamed in his head, thinking of just the right words to say, where to eat, how would Cameron look...

But, there was one particular thought that suddenly struck House deeply. _Do I need to say what I really think of her? That...I love her? No way! You'd be soft if you did, Greg! Besides, you can't tell your employee that you love her, although you treat her like nothing at work! You just can't do that! Just... _

House picked up the tie off the floor and fiddled with it again. This time, he looped it the right way, which was his main problem last night other than his patience. "There," he said, pulling it down. "Now let's see if her little gift is ready." He hobbled to the kitchen and pulled the handle to his refrigrator.

"Yep. Ready to go."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Where are those shoes?" Cameron got down on two knees, despite the material her dress was made of and the curlers in her hair, and briefly searched under the bed. "Ugh. Not there." She rose to her feet slowly, making sure not to damage her outfit or ruin her soon-to-be curls in her long, flowing brunette hair. Then, it came to her. "The closet." A smile krept onto her face. "I never thought to look there, Allison." She lightly placed her hands on her hips and made her way to the closet. Her right hand pulled one of the doors and there, staring her in the face, were her brand new high heels.

"And I'm right again." She stepped into the small, but organized room, where the shoes were removed from its place and in just about a minute later, onto Cameron's feet. She then finished the rest of her girly preparations. Slipping a diamond necklace on, putting in her matching earrings, and, of course, the hair. Cameron slowly and cauiously took out the curlers and admired her hard earned hair with satisfaction. She then picked up the brush right next to the sink and began to brush out her hair slightly, so the curls would still be there, when her ears detected a knock at the door.

Cameron leaned from her spot in the bathroom, balancing on one heel, and slightly glanced at the alarm clock radio sitting on the bedside table. "7:02. Gotta be House." She recklessly dropped the brush on the bathroom counter and briskly walked to the front door to find House waiting at her doorstep, casually late. His face changed from his usual, ordinary frown, to an expression of astonishment.

"Hey," Cameron greeted her date. But House didn't attempt to speak, still amazed.

"House?"

"Oh, right. This is for you." He pulled out his right hand from behind him, showing her the gorgeous, crimson rose.

"H-House. It's...beautiful. Thank you. Let me lay this down somewhere, and we can get going."

Cameron disappeared into the apartment as Greg recovered from the gorgeous woman he'd just encountered. She'd wore a strapless, just barely over knee length, brown dress to enhance her sparkling brown eyes and never used, brown high heels to match. A diamond necklace was placed just right on the clevage that showed and dazzling diamond earrings were accompanied. The best part in his opinion, however, was the hair. It was just right. Not too done up, not too casual. Just a good balance of both. Plus, the color-

"Ready?" Cameron asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah. Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison took her seat in a modern, yet elegant seat House pulled up for her surprisingly. As he went around to his seat, she started throwing glances everywhere across the elegant room, catching glances at other couples or the detail of the restaurant itself.

"This place is amazing," Cameron complimented, admiring one of the mirrors on the wall, then looked over at House." Just wondering, how could you-"

"Long story. Don't ask," he replied plainly, glancing back at her.

An ususual, yet comfortable silence fell upon the two as they searched their menus for something tasty to enjoy. Cameron glared at House, just wondering why she liked him, as he continued to scan the entrees. But when House looked back, Cameron acted like nothing had happened as an insignificant bright red color snuck up onto her cheeks.

Finally, a dark headed waiter came up and broke the silence. "Ready to order?" he questioned, turned towards Allison.

"Yes. I'll have the pasta salad and a water to drink."

He scribbled down the order on a pad with a fading pen and turned his attention at Greg. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the beef tenderloin and just a glass of water."

The young man shook his pen with annoyance and wrote down the other order. "Okay. Your dinner will be out soon."

"Thank you," the brunette doctor replied, giving him a small smile, then placing herself in her original position.

Another pause occured, which was, once again, comfortable. Then, House broke the ice. "So, what do you want to talk about? Beer, wine, or would you rather gab about those annoying little actors that get on everybody's nerves?"

Cameron lightly giggled. "No. Instead, I want to ask you...why did you ask me out on another date?"

_Great. NOW what am I supposed to tell her? _House opened his mouth to speak, but sound didn't necessarily come out until several moments later. "Well, you're hot."

"So...is this why you asked me out? Because I'm just a chick?"

"Did I mention you were REALLY hot?"

"House, I'm serious. Why did you ask?" Her brown eyes gazed at House, longing for an answer.

_Oh, wonderful. Now she's got her innocent face on. I can't stand that! Fine...I'll just tell her, no matter if I do become the next stuffed animal. _"Well...you're sweet...intelligent...everything that someone could want. Then again, you're damaged and need. Not love. But despite all of that, the truth is that...I-"

"Here are your drinks." The waiter held a small, unfancy black tray in one hand while grabbing and setting down the glasses with the other. "Just call if you need anything."

Cameron, again, smiled quickly at him, then back at House. "So, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing. So, have any preferences of wine?"

The two engaged in a lot of small talk while waiting for their food, chatting about exotic types of wines, their opinions on medical cases, and all sorts of small talk. But even though the subjects were fun to talk and debate about, Cameron wasn't pulled away from House's unfinished sentence. _What was he trying to say to me? Was he actually going to speak out his true feelings for me? Or was he just going to try to pull off some stunt, like when he needed me to open my mouth so he could get what he wanted and so I could get my AIDS test done, which was convincing by the way. The test was horrible to wait for, though. Seemed like forever. Okay, now you've gotten totally off subject. Focus on your first thought, Ali! Focus! _

Suddenly, she discovered her entree of pasta salad staring her directly in the face. _Oh, I'm so smart. Food's laying there in front of me, and I'm off in La-La Land, not paying a bit of attention, just letting nutrition get cold and be wasted. _Cameron picked up her fork and pierced it into her pasta 'twists' when House paused his fork from retrieving another bite of his tenderloin.

"Wow. Thought you'd never eat. If you weren't very hungry from the start, you should've told me. We would've gone to a strip club." Cameron gave him a very brief, but noticable glance and replied, "No. I was just thinking."

"Oh. You mean you thought about my conclusions to our debates? The Diabetes guy, or was it the girl with the unusual symptoms that just happened to be an eating disorder?"

"No. It was something else...much more than that." Cameron stuck her forkful of pasta into her mouth.

"What could just be so more interesting than that?" House questioned, his sarcasm clearly influencing the question.

She paused for a moment and answered his question quickly, yet with smoothness in her tone. "Something. Just...something."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple stepped right in front of Cameron's door. "I guess you are right about the woman. All of her symptoms fit the condition, especially the low potassium."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm always right, remember?"

"_Almost_. Remember Chase figuring out Alice was allergic to light-"

"Yeah, yeah. And Tritter was in there, too. Don't make me get into that."

Cameron smiled in his direction and put her doorkey into the keyhole. "I had a good time. Thanks." She began to turn the key when she unpredictably stopped and asked, "Do you want to come in and have a drink?"

"Sure." She completed turning the key, and the two entered the apartment. "So, champagne with you?" Cameron asked as she looked into her fridge.

"Yeah." House walked and sat down on the couch, observing Cameron's neat, tidy space, all dusted with everything in its place like if she had all the time in the world to clean, compared to his not as tidy home, which compared much more to a specialist's home. _But, she's organized_, House thought. _No surprise her apartment is the same way. Cleaning is probably her hobby-_

"So. I think you've made yourself comfy." The brunette laid the two glasses down on the coffee table and took a place next to her boss. "House." She turned her whole body towards him. "What was that thing you were going to tell me about at the restaurant?"

"Nothing."

Cameron glared at him with a serious expression. "I'm serious. What were you going to say?"

_Drat! Thought she'd forgotten it already! Well, her gender remembers things and doesn't put an end to them more often than guys. I guess I'll just have to tell her. _"Look, despite your need and imperfections, the truth is that...I love you."

Cameron, just like the last time, was shocked that he said that in her face. "H-House...I-I"

"Don't say anything." With that, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. To his surprise, Cameron gave back to him more than she received. This one kiss immedialy turned into several passionate ones, each getting fiercer than the previous one. A tingling feeling spread through Cameron, something she hadn't encountered since her husband died, giving her a high and making her want even more from her partner.

_Man! He may not be the nicest guy, but he knows how to give! And those blue eyes of his! There so sexy!_

_I just wanted one kiss out of the woman, and she's giving me more. This is a surprise. Now I know something else about her. I can use that in defense if I ever need to. Hmmm..._

Eventually after several minutes, they pulled away and let new, fresh air enter their lungs. Cameron was still recovering from her experience when House spoke up. "Do you want to-"

"I would, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"My feet are killing me. That's why. Never thought those shoes could make your ankles sore. I'll remember that next time when I'm out shopping." Right after she finished her statement, a sudden wave of exhaustion passed through Cameron, hitting her roughly. "I'm tired." She yawned heavily. "I think I'll just close my eyes for a minute." She laid the side of her head against House's chest and shut the lids of her eyes.

As Cameron started to fall into sleep, House ran his fingers through her flawless, long, brown hair repeately. Then finally, after about a hour, he, too, grew weary. But just before he shut his eyes, he brought Cameron closer to him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and said the three words he thought he'd never have to say again, but did anyways because he'd been somewhat moved by the sleeping figure before him.

"I love you."

**A/N: Yes, I did make House compassionate n this chapter. But, it was 2 show how much he luved Allison, even if Jennifer's engaged 2 Jesse. I DON'T CARE!!!!!!! House and Cameron r still the perfect couple. Although, I don't think Hugh and Jennifer should get married, though Jennifer Laurie sounds better than Jennifer Spencer. Well, enough on that. Please review and keep an eyeball out 4 the next chapter!!!!!**


	7. A Secret Found Out

**A/N: Thanks 2 everybody who reviewed so far and everyone who will!!! Ur support is what keeps chugging me on and on w/ this story. I luv ya guys 2 much, and I hope I suit u w/ this chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!!**

Cameron's eyes fluttered, opening up for the first time in hours. As the morning bluriness went away, she could see that she was staring into her recliner while listening to calm, steady breaths. Then, everything came back to memory. Dinner, the sparks, House. House! She slowly turned to realize the source of the breathing and gazed apon it. The smile Cameron spread onto her face was brighter than the morning's sunrays streaking through the room. She leaned her head and peck the edge of House's mouth, then quietly rose from the couch. She floated into the bathroom and took a quick shower, using a new body wash that smelled ever so wonderful. Cameron hopped out to briefly dry herself off, wrap her hair in a towel, and to get some clothes on her body. After somehow managing to put on a signature outfit with signature colors, black and white, she entered the living room to find House digging through her kitchen cabinets.

"Trying to find something?" Cameron leand against the wall, giving the specialist another glittering smile.

"Yeah." House gave his attention to her in return. "I'm looking to see if you've got any better coffee than the crummy stuff I usually choke down."

"Here. I'll get it before my kitchen's ruined." She walked across the room and opened the door to the cabinet right above the coffee maker to reveal a can of Folger's medium roasted coffee, a box of coffee filters, and some mugs.

"I think I solved your problem. Milk's in the fridge and sugar's in the top cabinet." Cameron was about to exit out off the kitchen when House offered, "Want some? Don't worry. We'll let the other two ducklings have all the crummy stuff to themselves."

"Uhhh, sure. That'll be fine. And...what'll you do about you?" Her eyes peered at House's appearence.

"I'll take a shower in the locker room."

"But what about your-"

"I've got backup."

"Umm, 'kay. If you say so." She turned and made her way halfway across the room, right next to the couch, when House asked, "Is that a new scent?"

"Yeah. Sweet Pea. Thought I'd give it a whirl."

"It's...nice." Cameron felt a blush appearing on her cheeks and another girly smile creep onto her face as she finally headed to the bathroom to do make-up and hair as House concentrated on the two caffeinated beverages. Without instructions on how on earth his employee's coffee maker ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, sleepyhead." Kara's eyes slowly opened as the early morning blur began to somewhat wear off quickly. "Daniel?" she said groggily.

"Ummm, hmmm."

The girl suddenly got her wake-up call. "Daniel! What are you doing?!" She paused, thinking about the time, then continued. "You're supposed to be at school! How could-"

"Kara, I'm fine. School doesn't start for another 35 minutes. I'll be fine. Trust me. Why are you so worried?"

_Great. The question. Think, think! How to cover this up? Ummm...I know! _"I-I...don't want you to miss breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, you know," she replied quickly, her words blurred all into one long jumble.

"What'd you say?"

"Uhhh..."

"Look. If you're so worried about breakfast, I'll go now and go to Mickey D's so I won't have to starve."

_Drat! Didn't work! Now what? _"Fine. Go." _Great going, self. I'm in for it._

Daniel reacted to the responce. "Hmm?"

"I mean, don't go if you don't want to. I was just..." Kara couldn't make up anything else to say, so she let her words trail off.

"No. You're right. I need to get goin' anyways. Maybe I can wind up with a biscuit before the bell."

"May-" She stopped, her eyes widened fully, looking at...somebody her brother didn't need to see. _Oh, God! Why? Why does-_

"Kara? Are you okay, sis?" Daniel stood up from his chair and flung a black, mesh backpack over his shoulder. "I'm going to assume that you're not and leave you-"

"Kara! I'm so sorry! I had to..." The blonde headed teen stopped talking the moment Daniel glared at him with the most nasty look he'd ever received.

Daniel turned directly at his younger sister. "Who's this?" He pointed at the boy, his eyes blazing with anger, demanding an answer.

_What have I gotten myself into? Jesus, what do I do? _"H-H-He's m-my..." _He already knows, Kara. You can't lie anymore. You can't hide this for no longer. Just tell him the truth. _"He's my...boyfriend," she told Daniel, saying the last word softly.

"He's your WHAT?!?!"

"He's my...boyfriend," she repeated, now saying boyfriend louder.

"WHAT?!?! Kara!! How could you?!?"

_Now I've really gotten myself into hot water!!! _"I-I-I..."

"You what?"

"I...I-I just couldn't tell you, okay!!!!" Tears began running down Kara's cheeks. _Come on, girl! Don't cry! You're NOT a big baby! Oh...okay!! I am one!!! _

"Why couldn't you've told me?" Daniel was now curious in what made him so bad to tell anything to.

"You're so...protective all the time! Just like if you're Mom or something!" _Oh, why couldn't I keep my big fat mouth shut just long enough? This is the end of my life. So long, world. For good. _

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are! Seriously!"

"Okay, so maybe I'm on the protective side. But, do you know how many mishaps Mom had before she had you?! Plus, I remember that you almost didn't survive! I was so worried, even at my age! I've got a right, Kara! A right!"

"You said almost. Almost doesn't mean anything! I lived, and I'm here, now. So, don't worry about me!"

"Oh, but I've got to now. Now that you've got Trey, here, as your boyfriend, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do! I'm leaving, Kara. Just think about what I said, and maybe you'll be more appreciative." Daniel stormed out of the scene, his face showing fury, but his heart torn, knowing he'd lost trust out of his sister.

Trey stared hard at his girlfriend. "Kara," he finally got out. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I-I just didn't want things between y-you and I ruined. I was thinking of...us. I was thinking about you," she admited softly.

"Look, I know you didn't want things to fall apart, but lying to your family is just...wrong, Kara. If I was him, I'd be torn in two."

"I know you would, but-"

"No, Kara. No. Listen, if you can't be trustworthy to anyone around you, we just weren't meant to be."

"Trey, no. I-I'm sorry, Trey. So sorry! Please give me another chance!" New tears now began to stream down her cheeks, making her eyes even more red than before. "Please, Trey. Don't do this to me," she whispered.

"Kara. We're over. Face it." With that said, he left Kara's site, leaving behind a heart broken, 14 year old teen, who was willing at the time to do anything to win his heart back.

"I'm s-sorry." She scrunched up into a tiny ball and sobbed. "W-What've I-I done?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's gotten you so happy today?" Foreman asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

"Turns out I'm the new chef of the hospital. House loves my cinnamon toast."

"I like it. Not love it. I was exaggerating about the sugary taste," House corrected her, making his entrance. "Can't you tell these things?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at him and sat down. "Were you just doing...the thing at me?"

"Yes. But I had-"

"No, no. Looks like someone needs a time-out because she's been a bad girl."

Cameron, once again, just rolled her eyes (only this time, she did it while House had his back turned.) and sighed.

"Okay. Since Cameron's calling that what's-his-face doctor-"

"Dr. Parker."

"Whatever. But since she's doing that, I borrowed a couple of files for you, two to take a look at."

"Don't you mean stole?" Chase wondered at the top of his head.

House turned his head and faced the pretty boy he had to stand everyday. "Would you just shut up over there?"

"Fine," he muttered under his breath.

"Now, let's see what we've got here...Foreman, you take this one. Chase, take the easier one." He laid the cases in front of the gentlemen recklessly.

"But, why do I take the easier one? Am I not capable of handling the other one?!"

"I'm not saying you're not capable." House opened the cabinet door and peered at the pity in the conference room cabinet. "I just don't you're not as grown-up as Foreman is." He turned back to Chase. "But, don't worry. Everyone gets there eventually."

Chase sighed for mercy and opened the file as House added, "Oh, and by the way, Cameron. I'm so glad you had coffee at your place."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Cameron rose up from her chair and left the conference room as the other two doctors read their 'assigned' files.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron took a deep breath, looking at Kara's history. "Now. Let's call Dr. Parker." She glanced over at the last four numbers and punched the entire number in, hoping the office would be open at a time like this. She held the phone to her ear and sighed, waiting, waiting...waiting. Finally, just about when she was about to hang up, a young woman's voice came on to the phone.

"Hello. Dr. William Parker M.D. How can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Allison Cameron from PPTH. Kara Willis is right now, admitted here. Dr. House, who is in charge of her case, wants to know about the diagnosis of Kara's asthma. Do you mind if I have a word about that with him?"

"Ummm...hold on." There was a brief pause before she came back on the line. "He can talk to you. Hold on for a second." Another brief pause occured before an older male's tone came on. "Hello."

"Hi. This is Allison Cameron from PPTH. One of your patients, Kara Willis, is admitted right now. Dr. House, her doctor, needs to know about the accuracy about the asthma test you gave her."

"Why? There's nothing to explain."

"Dr. Parker, we need to know. We don't know how much longer she can hold on."

"Like I said, there's nothing to-"

"Just tell me. Please."

A long pause fell onto the doctor as he rattled in his mind, deciding what to do. Finally, he said, "What symptoms is she having?"

"Why does that matter? Doesn't the fact that one of your patients could die is critical?!"

"Just say them, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron took hold of the clipboard and fixed her eyes on the symptoms she'd recently experienced. "Let's see. First, she collapsed, falling to the ground unconscious at her school. Then, she did the same thing again in the bathroom. She also had bluish skin, indicating hypoxia, nausea, and just last night, she didn't even breathe for a certain period of time. Now can I know?"

"Y-Yes. The test that she had was...was-"

"Was what?" Cameron was now worried for Kara, her ears alert for the doctor's responce.

"Was...highly inaccurate."

**A/N: I know. Short, again. But I'm going somewhere tonight and wanted 2 post this up b4 I left. So, sorry if u're disappointed. But please review, and I'll check twice 2 make sure the next chapter's longer!!!! U can count on it!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long 4 me 2 post this, but my STUPID computer wouldn't let me log n 4 2 whole days. Yeah. I know. Anyways, I'm finally back from the store w/ the chapter and now, it's ready 4 u 2 enjoy!!! **

"Highly inaccurate?? Are you saying-"

"What I'm saying is that...what Kara has is probably not asthma. We didn't know it at the time. Even though the test was highly inaccurate, her case looked like asthma. All we could was-"

"How could you do that?! It's-"

"I know. Cruel. But at the time, I didn't know that she didn't have it. Five years later, I was reading a medical journal when I came across VCD. They had very like symptoms and then it hit me. She had that. But, I didn't want to call and tell her mom. It'd be too bizarre to just call and tell her-"

"If I was her mom, I would like to know what was going on! You can't lie about that kind of stuff!" Then, Cameron thought about everything House lied about. His recent addiction, his chronic leg pain, and his love...for her. And...she loved him back.

"I didn't want to worry or stress out the family anymore than they were," he continued.

The doctor cocked her head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

She heard a heavy sigh on the other line. "When I first figured this out, Mr. Willis was in critical condition due to a car wreck on the way back from a business trip. I don't know any details, but I knew he was to the point of...dying. I couldn't just add another something to their lives. There's only so much stress a person can handle..."

The rest of the doctor's statement went into outer space as the words, there's only so much stress a person can handle, echoed throughout Allison's mind. _Stress._ _What could that mean?_ she thought deeply. _There's got to be- _

Suddenly, it struck her. Stress. That's what was killing Kara.

"Stress," she muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Like I just said, treat her. And if she asks about her condition, tell her Dr. Parker was wrong and that...I'm sorry?"

She barely nodded. "I will. Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome." Cameron waited till his line hung up and then laid the phone back on the receiver. "I've gotta tell House." She walked over to the elevator, pressed the side button, and only waited several moments before a BRING! sounded and the door opened, containing just a couple of nurses. They immedialy exited the tiny box as Cameron did the opposite, pressing the button when she got in, and began her journey to her desired floor of the building.

_How could that stupid, insane doctor lie to Kara and her family?!?!? I don't know even why he has a lot of patients coming to seek him. That's just cruel. Plain cruelity. Now, Kara's been exposed to so many asthma treatments she doesn't even need. Poor thing. If I only had more time with him, I'd give him a piece of my mind!!! To do that!!! He's such an idiot!!! If I was him, I'd- _

"So, how did your date go last night?"

Cameron came back to reality to find Foreman and Chase standing at the elevator entrance. Not wanting to talk (or discuss the date and more with the two), she automatically pushed the Close button beside her. However, Foreman pushed his hand against the side of the door, letting it open.

"We want to know what happened. Now." Foreman stared at the female doctor seriously.

Cameron glared over at Chase. "Did he drag you into this, or do you want to know, too?"

"Actually...it was my idea," he replied. The two gentlemen entered into the box as Cameron sighed uncomfortably. "I hate you guys."

"We know." Foreman smiled. "Now about-"

"Okay! If you'd shut up, I might tell you!" Her warm, brown eyes closed shut for a little more than a few seconds before saying, "This is how it went down..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did it go?"

House laid his reuben on his tray. "How did what go?"

"The date. How did it go?" Wilson repeated, grabbing the thongs to the green, leafy lettuce, preparing his salad.

"What do you need to know?"

"Because," he responded, now adding variety of other veggies to his hill of lettuce. "I want to know."

His friend moved over to the sides and helped himself to a plate of fries, giving a teen-like sigh. "Ah, Mom. Do I have to?"

"House." Wilson gave him 'the' glare.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Just after we pay, which you're doing."

Wilson rolled his eyes as House glared at the cheese placed on his sandwich, but then wondered his blue eyes onto Wilson's plate. "By the way, have you ever considered a juicy piece of meat? Vegetables, on the other hand, aren't as juicy. And did I mention they're extremely gross to eat?" House pointed out.

"I'll get some jello-"

"Cake. Chocolate cake."

"Why are you so worried about my eating habits?"

"Because. When one person catches a virus, the whole place's infeacted before you can say kaboom!"

"I don't think that happens-"

"Oh, really? Look right there." He pointed over to a doctor just feet beside the two, who was gazing in the direction of Wilson's tray, then exchanged his hearty plate of onion rings for a cup of fresh fruit.

"Told you so."

Wilson rolled his eyes for his response and took the first plate of double-layered chocolate cake in front of him and headed towards the register.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think this will help you with your arthritis." Cameron scribbled down a prescription on the special form doctors just had to use and handed it to the elderly patient in front of her. She turned her head to face the clock behind her. "Hope your pain gets better," she quickly wished, standing up from her place.

"Okay. So, I should take how many a day?" The male patient didn't have the greatest memory, which Cameron could easily detect.

"Just one a day."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." She walked out of the examination room and headed out the doors of the clinic, sighing in relief. "Finally. The one hour's over." she muttered to herself as she looked over towards Cuddy, who was talking with one of the nurses. "Now, to find House." Or, at least she thought until Wilson stopped her on her way there.

"You couldn't have done that with him."

"What?"

"You couldn't have made out with House. He's obviously lying, isn't he?"

"W-Well...maybe not." Cameron leaned from side to side uneasily, something unlike her.

"So, you're saying that you did?"

But, he didn't get a reply. Instead, she only continued her movement, bright red creeping up onto her cheeks. And she knew what was showing the moment it started. _Ali! You blew your cover! Ugh! Now Wilson knows, and before I know it, the news will spread throughout the hospital. This is great! Well, maybe Wilson got distracted or something and doesn't know the truth yet..._

Unfortunately for her, though, Wilson...did notice her flushed face. "Aha! So you did kiss him, didn't you!"

"Well...maybe we exchanged one or two kisses..."

"Uh-huh." Wilson folded his arms. "More like several is what I should say."

"Please, Wilson! Don't tell House this, but I think I'm...falling f-for him and...and-"

"You love him. Right? Even when he left you?"

Cameron nodded her head honestly to confirm her answer. "Just don't tell anybody," she said lightly.

"Your secret's safe with me. We'll just pretend this never happened. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I've got to see someone in here, if you'll excuse me." Wilson entered the doors that was under CLINIC as Allison sighed in relief, avoiding everyone she could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House." Cameron opened the glass door to the room and stepped one foot into the carpeted office, where House was leaning back in his chair comfortably, watching a replay of _General Hospital_. "House, I know-"

"Shhhh! I'm going to have to tell Mommy on you if I don't get to see what happens."

Cameron, not disturbing the specialist from his show, stepped plopped herself on his couch, waiting as patiently as she ever could. She played with her hair some, glanced at her fingernails for inspection, and changed positions every couple of minutes of so to pass the time, but eventually, she'd have to tell him her theory. She sighed as she gazed at House, waiting for his show to go onto some dumb commerical no one really cared about.

Finally, after about ten minutes, her desire was granted. "Now. What was so important that you had to tell me?"

"I think I know what's killing Kara. It's-"

"Stress. No shocker there."

"What? How did you figure this out?"

"Foreman interrupted me at lunch while Wilson and I were engaging in our topic and told me about it. Such a naughty duckling. Needs a paddling." House raised his feet off the desk and set them on the floor.

"Yeah. So...you need me to tell Kara the news?"

"Nope." Standing, House continued. "I'll tell her."

"That's a change." Cameron rose and approached the front of his desk. "Why do you wanna do that?"

"One, I've never seen the girl-"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"It's tradition," he said sarcastically. "You can't break that. That'd just be horrible. And two, I wanna see this girl's reaction. It'll make for great reality T.V."

"And that's why you want to tell Kara?"

"Yep. Got a problem with those reasons?"

"No. I was just...wondering. It's not just...like you at all."

An ery silence took place as the two looked around for coming nurses and doctors, especially Wilson, Chase, Foreman, and Cuddy. Then, when it was clear, House grabbed Cameron's coat collar as he pressed his lips against her own. Cameron gave back the same thing, adding steam along with House's. Soon, their kisses turned to more than one or two passionate kisses and as the seconds became full minutes, while doing all of this standing up. And even at the most uncomfortable position, leaning across her boss's desk, the pain went away as Cameron injected herself with what she honestly desired for. And her partner got what he wanted as well. This scene seemed to be a fierce, romantic one for the two.

But, they didn't know that someone...or some people were watching them out of sight. And one of them was about to get busted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you do it?"

Cameron looked up from her file. "Why did I do what? And why are you in the conference room? I thought you were at the clinic-"

"Cameron, why did you do...what you did?"

She stood from the table and automatically took her hands and placed them perfectly on her hips. "Foreman, what are you talking about?"

"I saw the whole thing when you weren't looking. Now, why did you do it?"

Cameron's mind thought deeply about the question her co-worker was asking. _What did I do that would get Foreman all worked up fo?. I just did some work at the clinic, looked over some files, talked to Wilson, ended up making out with House... _

Then, it struck her. "Foreman! How could you! You invaded my privacy!"

"You were the one having an affair with our boss!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it! Foreman, you invaded our privacy! You know what? I'm leaving." She snatched the file and made it midway to the door when a felt a sudden, firm grip on her arm. "Cameron. Let me explain."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Kara questioned, looking up from her notebook, as she saw a 40 to about 45 year old man enter the area, a cane by his side.

"I'm Dr. House."

"Are you the one in charge of my case?"

"Yes."

"Then, why haven't I seen you at all except for now?"

"Because my slaves have been doing all of the in and out work for me. Don't worry. I solved your case, not them. You can't trust the kids on diagnosing diseases."

"Oookay. So...why are you in here?" She had a puzzled expression on her face, desperate for an answer.

"I've...come in here to tell you that your attacks aren't caused by asthma. You don't even have it-"

"WHAT??? You've got to be kidding me! I can't trust you. Dr. Parker's right on-"

"No, he's not. He admitted your diagnosis wasn't true-"

"It's got to be true! Tell me why you're right and he's wrong!!" Kara made her angry/questioned emotion appear on her face, waiting on the response she wanted.

But, it wasn't the response she wanted. "He lied to you."

**Still don't have House and Cameron. But, my piggy bank's fillin' up!! Soon, I'll b able 2 buy them from FOX!!! YEA!!!!!!!**


	9. More conclusions revealed

**I can't believe my masterpiece's is winding up 2 its last chapters. It's been totally fun writing this! Time consuming, yes, but REALLY fun!!! Anyways, I hope u're pleased w/ this chapter. As always, please review!!!! **

"What's there to explain?"

"Just..." Foreman drew in a deep breath. "If you listen to me for one minute, I can explain everything."

"Everything?" _My gosh, Foreman. There's more to explain than what you already have to?_

"Do you want one of Wilson's cookies before I start?"

"Wilson baked cookies?" Her co-worker nodded. "Wish I could, but I ate just an hour ago-"

"Trust me. Once I start, you'll need it."

The female doctor sighed. "Fine. Get them." She reluctantly walked back to the table and sat back in her original seat as Foreman retrieved the plastic covered plate of goodies from the counter and placed it down in the middle of their seats. "Here. Take one."

Cameron slid the plate in her direction and slowly unraveled the clear covering off the two dozen sweets. "What kind?"

"Snickerdoodle."

"His speciality. I see." She bit into the sweet, chewy delight, savoring its delicious taste. This pleasing feeling lasted only for so long before Foreman dragged her out of her head and back to the point. "Can I start?"

"Shoot," she told him with a mouthful of cookie in her mouth, covering it.

Foreman sank into his seat slowly across from the brunette. "Okay. Where should I start?"

"Start from the kiss and continue from there."

The neurologist heard her plain, simple, yet difficult request, beginning to get his-no, their explanation. "Well, you're right about the privacy thing. I shouldn't have done that. But I...Chase and I were worried-"

"Worried? Why were you-"

"Hey! I'm not finished. Anyways, Chase and I were worried because...we thought House might hurt you again." He saw Cameron's face scrunch up in anger as her fingers crawled onto another cookie, an additional sign to her feeling. "That's the reason we asked you for date details and Wilson tried to stop you from going out."

"But, why would Wilson be involved?" Cameron took a bite into her sweet, listening intensively.

Her co-worker sighed wearily. "Chase told him to tell you. In fact, he was the one who started the fuss. But, he did it for the sake of you. He thought that...if House broke your heart again...you'd leave."

"What?" She laid her cookie down on the unsanitary surface, still keeping eye contact. "Why'd he think that?" _Stupid question to ask. I don't know why I blurt it out. I'm a woman! I should know these things! Well, it'll pass...eventually. After several hundred minutes of teasing is over. _

Foreman shrugged. "Emotional junk, I guess."

There was a weird pause before he continued on. "I'll tell Chase that you said-"

"No. I better tell him myself. He'll...you get the picture."

"Might be better. I agree." Foreman reached for a goody and took a huge bite, seeming like he hasn't ate in hours. Compared to Cameron's small one, he ended up spreading more crumbs. "These are his speciality."

"Hey, what did I tell you? And, next time, don't show me everything in your mouth." She made a slightly disguisted look. "Not a great way to impress a woman."

Foreman raised a brow. "How did you know?"

"Don't ask. I'm a girl, and we tend to know these things."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara stared at this what-seemed-to-be-insane doctor. "Excuse me?"

"He lied to you," House repeated. "He admitted it to one of my employees over the phone. It's true."

"..I-I can't believe h-he'd do this." The teen began to feel water build up in her eyes as the harsh, but true words soaked into her body.

"Oh, come on. Get over it. Everyone lies. You, the most pitiful looking teenager right now, even lies. Face it."

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Maybe? Can't I get a better answer than your sorrow response? That's really pity." He barely paused before going on. "Wait. I've got an idea." House wobbled closer to the advanced technology that went over Kara's head and turned back to her. "Why don't I lie that you're ready to leave and just unhook you and take the IVs out-"

"Are you trying to get something out of me?!"

"Nope. But now that you brought it up, it doesn't sound like a bad idea after all. Hmmm, I wonder how I can make your life-"

"Fine! I-I'll tell you! Just stop torturing me, please!"

A few moments of silence passed by before she began. "You're right. I have lied about something...my boyfriend. My ex now. My brother, Daniel, is this overprotective freak who worries about everything and every move I make. When I'm at school, with friends, at after-school stuff. You get the point. Anyways, last year, I met Trey. He - at first, like all guys my age, seemed like a jerk, inmature in so many ways. But then, when I saw them one day at my church, helping a organization, which happened to be his, to raise money, I realized he wasn't the person he appeared to be. So, I got a crush...a huge crush on him. When it was time for the Valentine's Day dance, I decided to ask him out. However, he asked me out...and turned out to have a huge crush on me amazingly. We were perfect." Kara swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she fought to be strong and not go back 12 years and cry. After a few moments, she stared into House's cold, blue eyes once again and continued. "Over the summer, we had to see one another and keep in touch so our relationship wouldn't fall apart. That's when the lying really got started. I would say I was chatting and e-mailing friends, but it was him instead. I said I was going to the movies or to the mall, maybe to a friend's house to spend the night. But all along, the one I was hanging out with was Trey. In fact, he's even snuck into my room a couple of times from a tree near my bedroom window. This worked throughout the summer and even when school started...for a while at least. When I was admitted here, everything was crushed. My relationship, the trust I had between everyone, but most of all...my life."

"Aww. Poor thing. Your story breaks my heart. Just like all of the other girly soap operas I've got to hear," he said, a sarcastic tone in his words.

"...So...if I don't have asthma, then what do I have?"

House placed his cane between his legs and grasped both hands on it tightly. "You have VCD. It's a condition similar to asthma; similar symptoms, and both occur in the lungs. However, VCD causes sudden attacks out of nowhere. The causes vary from the most simple things to things out of space. But, in your case, it came from stress."

She cocked her head, stunned, once again, at her doctor's reply. "Stress? I've had stress a lot of my life. How could it just start now?"

"Stress is something you've handled, though. But when high school started, you hit a bump in the road. A bump you could never just drive over. It was one you couldn't handle. And, that's how it is." House briefly paused before completing. "I'm scheduling you to have emergency surgeryso you can have an opening in your trachea." With nothing else to say, he walked away from the bed. Before he could get out of sight, though, his dramatic patient made him only stay.

"So, that's it? That's all you've got to say?"

The specialist put his undivided attention onto Kara. "Yep. Got a problem with that?" He turned back into the direction he was going as Kara crawled into a little ball, sobbing about everything. Her current state, everything that mattered to her, and the frightening experience with _the _doctor of PPTH.

---------------------------------------------------

"Chase, we need to talk."

Chase paused in the hallway immedialy to discover the voice calling his name. "Uhh..sure." _Why does Cameron need me? Is she inviting me over for another one of her wild nights or something? Did I do something idiotic??_

"Foreman told me about everything you two did..." Cameron continued to go on and on as Chase continued thinking to himself, yet pretending he was paying attention, doing all of the right signs automatically at the appriopriate times. _Gee, thanks a lot, Foreman. Now I'm really in for it. And it's not House or Cuddy, either. Boy, you owe me big time... _

"And I just want you to know that I'm not going to leave."

The Australian doctor, who came back to the conversation, replied, "But why? You've got so many opportunites, but you chose here where you get treated like dust when you're incredibly intelligent. You don't get the best pay in the world, you're often faced with the toughest cases, you get critized-"

"And yet, I love it. I mean sure, you're right. Maybe I don't get all the money in the world. Maybe I do face challenges and bumps and get critized like heck. And yes, I agree I should get more respect every now and then. But, there's something here that's different from any other place that attracts me. I don't want to leave. Ever. House can be a pain in the neck at times, however, I lo...like him as a boss."

"Uh-huh. You can deal with him as a boss. You love him as a person."

_Chase is crazy!!! How could he say that?!!? Okay...so he isn't that crazy...fine!!! I love him!!! Those eyes of his. God, they're so perfect. And, he's so sexy, and I can't stand it!!! I LOVE Dr. Gregory House!!!! There! I admit it! At least in my mind. _"Where did you get an idea like that? I don't like him," she said, regreting everything that came out of her mouth.

"Well, I'm not a girl, but I've seen those looks you made at House. Plus, your expressions and body language have something to do with it. You know it. You love him, but you're too afraid to admit it."

She folded her arms. "W-Well...I don't know! You may just be wrong, for who all I care!"

"Uh, no. You're wrong."

Cameron stared hard at him. "Can't we just leave it at I'm wrong?"

"Knew it. You love him."

"No, I don't. I just like him...a lot."

"Cameron-"

"Do you have to say the words, I love House?"

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"Fine. I honestly admit that I...love House, okay?"

"That's all I wanted to hear." Chase went back in his direction, abandoning the brunette standing at her spot and leaving her in confusion as to why he needed to know about the two.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Relation_

Relations are so complicated.

They can be so wonderful, a strange, but good feeling taking over your body.

Yet, if you're not careful enough, they shatter easily.

So, why did God create these?

That question I cannot answer or even try to.

Everyone has a point in their lives when they think they've found that someone.

That special one that'll make their lives worth living for.

They ask that person out, and it starts.

Sometimes, it works.

Everything turns out flawless in their relation.

Others, though, tumble down immedialy.

Diagreements and fights is their relation.

It's hard to predict whether something great or horrible will happen between two people.

This is like trial and error, I suppose.

I thought they were incredible,

The best thing that could happen in your life.

But, when Trey left my side because I couldn't handle the pressure...

No. That wasn't it.

It's because I couldn't tell anyone, which seemed to make perfect sense at first,

Now it's just plain foolish.

I wish I could hold him in my arms and take place in this beautiful thing,

However, my time is up.

And...I can't change that.

"Maybe Mrs. Grant will be generous and give me a B." Kara reached for her folder and placed the paper in the neat compartment used for finished assignments. Looking at the rest of her fun assignments, she sighed heavily. _Why are high school teachers so evil? They apparently don't know students have a life OTHER than school and their work. When I get out of high school, if I get out, I'll-_

Interrupting her thoughts abruptly was her cell phone, which was shocking since she thought it had been in her purse. But in reality, Katherine McPhee's 'Over It' came from the front pocket of her backpack, the glittery, hot pink device showing perfectly and could be noticed a mile away.

_I'm so smart. The thing's hot pink, and I can't recognize it. But, heck. I'm in a hospital, hooked with IVs that connect to medications and machines that do who knows what. So, I should get some credit. Shouldn't I?? Just answer the stupid phone! Makes more sense than anything else! _ She clung hold of one of the straps to her glass- clear backpack and struggled, using all of her might, to lift it off the floor and plop it down on the bed. She unzipped the zipper as fast as anyone could unzip, grabbed the phone, and pressed the speak button. _Who could it be? Who could it be? Man, I really need caller ID on this thing. Probably Mom or Jessi, though._

However, it wasn't her mom. Or Jessi. Not even Daniel. Someone much more unexpected was waiting on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Kara?"

Goosebumps spread down her back. _Oh my, gosh! I can't believe it! Maybe I'll get a second chance!_

**Just 2 let u know, I'm not so sure if the scene between Chase and Cameron was the best, but I decided 2 post it anyways. And don't worry. Everything will b concluded, so no worries!!!**


	10. Two happy endings

**I'm TOTALLY sorry about not having the last chapter out as soon. I've been celebrating my b'day and eating a bunch of chocolate, choco cake. But, now it's here. I just can't belive, though, that this is the last chapter of my 1st House masterpiece. It's sooo sad! Gets tears n eyes I need a moment. Goes 2 corner and starts crying Well, here it is. Sniffs My last chapter. As always, reviews r nice 2 get from ya'll!!!**

"Trey? Why are you-"

"I know. You're wondering why I'd call you after all that happened. But...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you just because of one thing. I mean, I would've done the same thing if I was in your position. Just...give me another chance."

"Another chance? I really don't know if I can."

"Please, Kara. I promise to be better. Give me another chance. If I screw up, I screw up, and that's my problem. You can leave me. I don't care. All I want is another try at this."

She slowly took in a breath. "Well...you broke my heart, you destroyed my aspirations for us, and I don't think I can just forgive you and move on automatically. In fact, I've got the right to just leave you for good. But...I'm willing to give us another shot."

"Translation, please?"

"Yes, Trey! Yes." She laughed at his question, wondering how he even got in her geometry class in only the 9th grade. "We're getting back together!"

There was a pause before he broke it. "So...did you finish that English assignment?"

"Duh! Why wouldn't I? There's nothing else to do in this place."

"Yeah. I guess you're right on that one. What else could you do in that bed?"

"I know! It's horrible! Well, anyways, I've gotta tackle geometry. I've got it in for me."

"Yeah...I don't want to make your day any worse, but I've gotta warn you that number 17's the worst problem in the world."

"Really? Even _the_ problem last year in Algebra that no one could get right can't beat it?"

"Honestly, I think we've found our new match."

She groaned. "Great. Another problem not useful for my life."

"That's about it."

"Oh, boy. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up, returned the phone back to its pocket, retrieved a couple of blue and red lined sheets of paper with her textbook, and plopped the backpack down at its original spot next to the only chair within the next few hundred yards. "Now...let's see what he's talking about," she mumbled under her breath as she flipped through page after page, trying to locate her assignment. After several seconds, she had found it, stupefied at the question staring her down in the face. "Oh. That's what he meant."

-------------- **3 Days later** ------------------

Greg tossed his tennis ball up into the air, leaning back into his chair on wheels. Now that there was no new cases, his current patient was being discharged, and Cuddy amazingly hadn't tracked him down yet to do clinic work, all he had to do now was to play with his ball and Gameboy and to watch _General Hospital_. But, there was one more thing he had to face before time would be his.

"Dr. House?" A slim, tall figure slipped into the office and stopped mid-way to his desk.

He caught his sphere and put it down beside him. "If I do remember, you're supposed to knock on the door _before _entering. Don't you ever learn that anymore?"

She shook her head. "Look. I know you're wondering why I'm in here."

"Duh! Why wouldn't I?" he said in his famous sarcastic tone.

"The point is...I came in here to say...thanks. I know we only saw each other once during this entire time. Plus, honestly, I was kinda...scared after you can in. But, I know you're a great doctor."

"I know."

"So...thanks." She turned in her shoes to the door and went through the glass door that said, DR. GREGORY HOUSE, M.D. _That's the last I'll see out of that drama queen, _he thought as he tossed the ball into the air again and catched it when it towered down with gravity pushing down on it. Then, he got a lightbulb idea in his head.

_I think I'll page Cameron. _With an instant, he paged her on her pager and before he could go through half of a song on his i-Pod, she rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked all in one breath, seeming if she just ran the hospital's length.

"Nothing's wrong. Mistress hasn't roamed the halls today."

"So, you paged me for no apparent reason?"

"Nope."

"Then, why did you page me? I've got people at the clinic."

"They'll live. They're not dying, unless one of them collapses and the nurses have to call about three different doctors. But, that's their problem." A few, ery seconds ticked by before he went on. "So...wanna come over tonight?"

"Uhh...sure. But, do you mean it by-"

"Exactly."

Her sunshine smile warmed up the gloomy room the two were in. "I think I can do that."

"Be over at my place after work. Oh, and look hot."

"What? Can't I just come like I am?"

"You look...not right."

"Okay. So tell me what I should I do?"

"I'd tease the hair, change out of that petite top and put on a strapless lace top, and bring on the makeup. But, that's just me."

"Okay. I'll do it." Cameron left his office, wondering how she could exactly 'bring on the makeup' just right for House. And wondering where that cute low-cut lace top of hers could be worn again or if she'd have to go shopping.

--------------------------------------------------------

Turns out Cameron could actually wear her tan-colored, lace top to her surprise. Plus, she DID tease her hair, as instructed by her boss, letting her long, elegant hair flow wherever it pleased. And when she did see House that night, her mind told her she accomplished the makeup task.

"Wow. Lots of makeup."

"Do you think it's too much or..." She decided to drop it and let him decide that matter.

"No. I also prefer that top on you rather than Cuddy. Boy, can she wear some low-cut shirts." A quick pause fell onto them before he continued. "What are you waiting for? I think the correct thing to do is to come inside. But, don't trust me on that one."

Cameron slowly walked into his apartment, throwing slight glances at everything as if she'd never entered before. The place, though, did seem if she'd never entered it. It was somewhat better lit up, the place seemed spotless. Well, except for a couple of corners, but why did it matter? And, as the spotlight of the living room, a wine bottle and two clear, sparkling glasses standing next to it on the coffee table and a couch ready for whatever made it just perfect.

"Wow. This is..."

"Unexpected."

"Yeah. Not what I was going to say, but yeah. Let's call it that."

"I'll pour us some wine." The two walked over and sank into House's recliner where he poured a moderate amount of the glittering liquid for both of them and enjoyed his drink with the woman he really had chemistry with. Compared to Stacy anyday. Cameron felt the same way, not believing she actually was drinking wine with her boss at his home. When the two finished off their drinks, those feelings turned into different feelings. MUCH more passionate ones. Greg and Allison let's just say, had one heck of a sexy night, embracing each other like if they'd never done it before.

As for Kara, she and Trey started back where they left off and became even more closer before. They both continued their studies, including their dreaded geometry class, and did their after-school things like if the whole thing never happened. But it did, and everytime the two found themselves at arms, they'd think about that and forgive each other. Daniel still had his same over-protective mode, but it wasn't as bad and gave Kara some actual trust for the first time in her life. And her parents? Well, they gave their trust back...eventually.

If this were a fairytale, everything had a happily ever ending at PPTH, Princeton High School, and everywhere else it'd affected. And let it be.

Until next time.

**So that's ur story, my addicts!! Don't worry! I am, 2!!! Anyways, I've hope u enjoyed this tale very much. B on the lookout Mon.-Wed. 4 my Valentine's Day gift 4 ALL the House/Cam peeps out there. Oh, and my latest idea is on its way! Like House and National Treasure? How about 2gether??? That's all I'm telling about the idea!!!:P**


End file.
